Marcas
by Dana Norram
Summary: Marcas contam histórias. As nossas histórias. // SLASH e HET // SiriusxRemus // HarryxDraco // RonxHermione // ONESHOT


**Aviso:** Esta fanfic contém os seguintes casais: Sirius**x**Remus, Harry**x**Draco e Ron**x**Hermione. Se você se incomoda, não gosta e/ou sente calafrios com algum deles não precisa me deixar um comentário grosseiro por causa isso. É só não ler.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. Eu só os pego emprestados de vez em quando, porque acho que a Rowling ainda não ferrou o bastante com a vida deles.

**NdA:** A fic é dividida em seis trechos, cada um narrado do ponto de vista de um personagem falando a respeito do(a) parceiro(a). Os trechos não precisam ser lidos na seqüência porque não possuem ligação direta com os demais. Pela ordem temos as narrações de Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Remus, Draco e Ron, respectivamente.

* * *

"_Todos temos uma cicatriz no coração,  
__por algo que nos aconteceu no passado.  
__Não ter uma significa ser uma pessoa de alma incompleta."  
_**(Hiei - YuYu Hakushô Movie)

* * *

**

**Marcas  
**Por Dana Norram

— **x —**

**. da força**

Sirius Black demorou a entender que aquilo que sentia por Remus Lupin era mais do que admiração. Porque Sirius, de fato, admirava o fato de Remus lidar com tantos problemas e ainda assim conseguir ser um bom aluno, um bom amigo, uma boa pessoa.

Foi preciso também algum tempo para que Sirius compreendesse a raiva que sentira ao ver Remus transformado pela primeira vez. _Raiva_, sim. Não medo. Saber que seu amigo era tomado por uma criatura ensandecida todos os meses a princípio era apenas uma idéia, um conceito... mas estar ali, diante do Lobo, mesmo sob a forma de Cão, fez Sirius ser dominado por uma raiva tão grande, tão devastadora que chegou a lhe sufocar. E a partir daí ele passou a se perguntar por que alguém como Remus, que era sempre tão gentil, educado e prestativo, fora condenado a viver com o medo de um dia acordar e estar no corpo de um assassino.

E, antes mesmo de poder estar ao lado dele para protegê-lo da própria selvageria, Sirius tinha sido obrigado a encarar por anos a injustiça daquela situação ao visitar Remus na Ala Hospitalar após suas transformações mensais — e engolir em seco diante da face que fora cortada pelas mesmas mãos que, então pálidas, jaziam sobre o peito coberto pelo lençol claro. E, desconcertado, Sirius assistia a Remus disfarçar uma careta de dor e sorrir, apesar de tudo.

Parando para pensar, talvez tenha sido justamente aquele sorriso que sempre se abria em meio às marcas que fizeram a admiração de Sirius ganhar ares de afeto antes de se transformar em amor.

Com o tempo, graças à companhia constante de Almofadinhas, Pontas e Rabicho, Aluado se tornou mais calmo, dono de si, e assim as marcas foram diminuindo até se tornarem raras. Cicatrizes brancas em uma pele pálida, invisíveis, mas presentes.

E Sirius Black sofreu outro grande choque quando percebeu que o sentia por Remus Lupin era mais do que amizade e que precisava fazer algo a respeito o quanto antes. E, de fato, _fez_.

Foi difícil para Sirius segurar a raiva ao observar o corpo de Remus tão perto do seu pela primeira vez e descobrir que algumas marcas ficariam ali para sempre, impregnadas na pele macia. E foi ainda mais difícil suportar a voz tranqüila de Remus lhe dizendo que elas não tinham importância alguma, se _ele _o quisesse mesmo assim.

Sirius então aprendeu a admirar aquelas marcas, entendendo que elas faziam parte do Remus que ele amava e que, por isso, ele as amava também.

— **x —**

**. da culpa**

Harry Potter já quis machucar Draco Malfoy. Mais de uma vez, para ser inteiramente sincero ele teve vontade de quebrar o nariz pontudo para ver escorrer sangue grosso pelo uniforme verde e prata. Hoje, porém, Harry não só se arrependia de ter erguido os punhos contra o loiro como também de ter lhe marcado.

Hoje, Harry observava Draco com os olhos apertados por trás dos óculos redondos e amargava em silêncio o reconhecer das pálidas marcas que desciam como cortes de espada sobre seu peito liso.

Harry dizia a si mesmo que não tivera culpa. Que ele não tinha a menor idéia do que o feitiço faria e que, no final das contas, estava apenas se defendendo. Mas havia uma vozinha interna, zombeteira e irritante, que sempre repetia quando sua mente estava em paz: _"Mesmo se soubesse, você teria ido em frente. Você teria atacado. Era ele ou você."._

Era difícil para Harry ir contra aquela voz, assim como era difícil manter os olhos abertos todas as vezes que Draco o surpreendia observando suas marcas e então o segurava pelo queixo, obrigando-o a erguer o rosto. A enfrentá-lo.

Harry nunca soube se Draco o tinha perdoado pela poça de sangue em que ele o deitara aos dezesseis anos. O sangue fora embora, claro, mas ficaram as marcas. E Harry nunca se esqueceria de que fora ele quem as fizera.

Nunca se esqueceria de que ele marcara a pele que hoje tanto gostava de ter sob suas mãos. Pele esta que ele percebera, logo na primeira vez em que o tocara, ser quente e macia. Naquela ocasião, Harry tinha descido o rosto até encostar o ouvido contra o peito pálido e, então, ao fechar os olhos, começou a contar as batidas do coração de Draco, até elas diminuírem conforme o loiro caía no sono.

Talvez ele nunca conseguisse se livrar da culpa. Talvez ele não quisesse. Porque saber que era culpado lhe deixava tranqüilo ao pensar a respeito do que eles tinham. Uma relação que jamais poderia ter dado certo, mas que fora construída e se fortalecera em cima de insultos, gritos e sangue. Marcas. Marcas que ele fingia ignorar enquanto o beijava e o tinha em seus braços. Marcas que ele observava em silêncio, sentido a culpa pesar sobre seus ombros até que Draco percebesse e o obrigasse a se levantar e olhar para cima. Olhar para onde as únicas marcas visíveis fossem aquelas que ele fizera com os lábios, não com as mãos.

Harry levou anos para perceber que precisava de Draco Malfoy. Anos para acreditar que aquilo pudesse dar certo. E uma vida inteira para entender que algumas marcas faziam parte dessa jornada e que eles nunca teriam chegado até ali sem elas.

— **x —**

**. da guerra**

Hermione Granger achava que Ron Weasley era a pessoa mais corajosa da face da Terra. Talvez batendo de frente com Harry algumas vezes, mas até mesmo a coragem deles era diferente. Enquanto Harry facilmente se sacrificaria por uma causa maior, Ron só faria o mesmo por outra _pessoa_. Ron se sacrificaria por seus pais, irmãos e amigos.

_Por ela._

Hermione sabia que deveria se considerar muito sortuda por ter chegado aos vinte e cinco anos com Ron ao seu lado. Após o fim da guerra, quando tudo pouco a pouco ia voltando aos seus lugares e eles finalmente poderiam parar de lutar, Ron se graduou Auror e passou a caçar os Comensais da Morte remanescentes, colocando um por um atrás das grades. E quando Hermione perguntou por que ele continuava mesmo quando não era mais necessário, Ron respondeu sem pestanejar: "_Por você"._

Foi quando Hermione entendeu que Ron não conseguiria deixá-la viver num mundo onde bruxos matavam nascidos-trouxas simplesmente por eles serem nascidos-trouxas. Compreendeu que Ron jamais deixaria de protegê-la, e essa era apenas uma das razões pelas quais ela o amava.

E descobrir que o amava mais do que parecia ser capaz de amar fez com que Hermione também quisesse proteger Ron de todo mal que houvesse. Descobrir que não podia viver num mundo em que ele não estivesse ao seu lado, fez com que ela passasse a acordar todas as manhãs antes dele para assisti-lo adormecido.

Em silêncio, Hermione observava o peito coberto de sardas e resistia bravamente ao desejo de correr suas mãos, tão pequenas se comparadas às dele, sobre sua pele. E foi numa dessas manhãs, com o sol invadindo o quarto através das frestas da janela, que Hermione notou marcas esbranquiçadas, quase imperceptíveis, manchando as sardas da região ao redor do pescoço de Ron. E foi com um misto de medo e preocupação que ela se lembrou de onde aquelas marcas vieram. A invasão do Ministério da Magia e a luta contra os Comensais da Morte, dez anos antes.

Hermione sabia que tinha sido muito sortuda por ter sobrevivido àquela noite sem nenhuma cicatriz de lembrança e também sabia que Ron não era assombrado por aquela marca, nem por nenhuma das outras que ganhara ao longo dos anos. Cada uma delas significara uma vitória. Uma vitória que possibilitara aquela manhã silenciosa com os raios de sol formando contornos pálidos sobre sua pele.

Então, quando Ron acordou e lhe desejou bom dia, avisando que iria trabalhar, em vez de dizer _"Tenha Cuidado"_, Hermione disse _"Eu te amo"_.

E ela sabia que não havia marcas ou feitiços que pudessem ser mais fortes do que aquelas três palavras.

— **x —**

**. da traição**

Remus Lupin sempre gostou de observar Sirius Black. Isso antes mesmo deles se tornarem — como Sirius fazia questão de dizer com um largo e pretensioso sorriso — '_namorados'_. Remus gostava de olhar para o amigo e ver o quanto eles eram diferentes. O quanto Sirius era mais alto, mais forte, mais bonito.

_Inteiro_.

Remus costumava ficar acordado depois de Sirius cair no sono e, em silêncio e contemplação muda, observar o peito nu subindo e descendo com a respiração tranqüila. Ele admirava a pele morena e forte, isenta de marcas que pudessem corrompê-la. Sirius era como uma parte de si mesmo que ele amava mais do que tudo, e Remus queira manter essa parte de si intocada para sempre.

E ele precisou de todo o seu alto-controle quando reencontrou Sirius após doze anos de separação e se deu conta de que fora a _sua_ falta de confiança que deixara o moreno naquele estado.

'_E se eu tivesse sido menos rígido?'_, Remus se perguntou._ 'Se tivesse tentado esclarecer as coisas?', 'Se tivesse impedido Sirius de sair no meio da noite após uma briga idiota?' _Será que poderia ter evitado tudo... se tivesse voltado atrás?

Remus ainda gostava de observar Sirius em silêncio, depois que este caía no sono. O sono hoje irrequieto de alguém que dormira por anos achando que nunca mais fosse acordar. Um sono tenso e leve. Em constante alerta. Observava o peito nu subindo e descendo com a respiração, agora, cansada. Outrora moreno e forte, hoje Sirius tinha os sinais de Azkaban espalhados por uma pele pálida e esticada sobre as costelas.

Quando eram apenas dois adolescentes, mais preocupados com os exames e a próxima Lua Cheia do que com o mundo lá fora, Remus não se continha antes de deslizar uma mão sobre o peito de um Sirius adormecido, traçando o contorno dos músculos com seus dedos. Naquela época, Remus não tinha medo de acordá-lo.

Hoje, porém, ele se contentava em contemplá-lo sem mover um dedo, uma admiração contida. Quase etérea. Ainda havia uma espécie de muda adoração em seus olhos, mas lhe doía pensar que agora eles não eram mais tão diferentes assim. Doía-lhe a idéia de que, embora Sirius ainda fosse alto, forte e bonito, ele não estava mais inteiro.

Em silêncio Remus observava o peito marcado de Sirius subir e descer, sabendo, entendendo e tentando aceitar que algumas coisas simplesmente estavam fora do alcance de suas mãos. Remus não podia manter aquela parte de si intocada para sempre, mesmo que fosse a parte que ele mais amasse e quisesse proteger.

E, andando na ponta dos pés para não fazer nenhum barulho que pudesse acordar Sirius, Remus caminhou até um dos cantos do quarto que eles dividiam em Grimmauld Place e fechou a janela, cujas cortinas eram sacudidas pela brisa fria da madrugada.

— **x —**

**. da morte**

Draco Malfoy passou seis anos de sua vida amaldiçoando Harry Potter e sua cicatriz. Seis anos em que ele se perguntava todos os dias o que, _diabos_, havia de tão especial em ter a testa rachada por um feitiço.

Draco ainda se perguntava, às vezes, sobre a cicatriz de _Harry_ que, para ele, já tinha deixado de ser _Potter_ há algum tempo — ainda que o sobrenome escapasse de vez em quando, embora não houvesse mais sarcasmo em sua voz arrastada. Harry dizia que Draco sempre forçou a voz para que ela ficasse mais parecida com a do próprio pai. Draco dizia que se Harry não calasse a boca ganharia outra cicatriz para combinar com a primeira.

Não que aquela fosse a única cicatriz de Harry.

Foi pouco depois de assumirem para si mesmos que _'aquilo'_ que os dois tinham não era somente fruto de carência emotiva regada a whisky de fogo que Draco se viu acordando na mesma cama que Harry numa manhã de outono.

Nenhuma única vez, em todos aqueles meses de noturnos encontros furtivos, Draco se deixara levar pelo cansaço físico e caíra no sono ao lado de Harry. Ele sabia que o dia em que o fizesse as coisas teriam se tornado sérias demais e, então, tudo estaria perdido.

_Não estava. _

Draco observava Harry adormecido, as mãos calejadas do moreno enlaçando-o pela cintura com uma força possessiva e inconsciente. Admirava o contorno dos dedos dele contra sua própria pele, quente e rosada devido à proximidade de seus corpos. E, apertando os olhos cinzas na penumbra, Draco então reparou, talvez pela primeira vez, nas palavras marcadas nas costas da mão direita de Harry. Quase apagadas, mas ainda assim palpáveis.

'_Eu não devo contar mentiras.'_

E, sentindo um misto de raiva e impotência ao se lembrar da época em que aquela marca fora feita, Draco fechou os olhos, soltando um suspiro fundo e audível que fez Harry resmungar alguma coisa em seu sono e reforçar o abraço ao redor de sua cintura.

De olhos cerrados, Draco pensou em todas as cicatrizes que Harry tinha e se perguntou como ele pudera viver assim, marcado, por toda a sua vida, sem enlouquecer. Draco se perguntou como Harry era capaz de abraçá-lo, beijá-lo. Draco até teve vontade de acordar Harry e transformar aqueles pensamentos em palavras, mas se conteve.

Abriu os olhos e mirou a cicatriz que o moreno tinha na testa, parcialmente coberta pela franja negra. Então, resistindo ao desejo de traçar com seus dedos as linhas que formavam o fino raio, Draco engoliu em seco, sabendo que aquela marca em especial dizia muito a respeito de Harry e tudo em que ele acreditava.

Para o moreno, amor e sacrifício andavam de mãos dadas. E Draco sabia que aquela marca era fruto do sacrifício de alguém que amara Harry mais do que tudo. Alguém que escolhera protegê-lo quando parecia não haver escolha nenhuma.

E às vezes, como agora, ele perguntava a si mesmo se chegaria o dia em que também precisaria deixar a Harry uma marca, para que ele nunca se esquecesse do quão importante era para Draco tê-lo ao seu lado.

— **x —**

**. da vida**

Ronald Weasley conhecia cada um dos hábitos de Hermione Granger. A maneira como ela afastava uma mecha teimosa de cabelos castanhos do rosto e a colocava atrás da orelha enquanto lia, o modo como costumava torcer o nariz quando era contrariada ou o jeitinho com que erguia as sobrancelhas ao dizer _"Francamente, Ronald!"_.

Anos de convivência ensinaram a Ron que ele não deveria, em hipótese alguma, perturbar Hermione quando havia marcas escuras sob seus olhos, combinadas às manchas de tintas nas pequenas mãos. Aqueles eram sinais, marcas de que ela passara boa parte da noite em claro estudando e não estava no melhor dos seus humores.

Mesmo depois de formada, Hermione desenvolvera novos hábitos que envolviam mãos sujas de tinta e olheiras profundas. Ron não demorou a descobrir que ela simplesmente não conseguia dormir enquanto ele não estivesse em casa e, numa profissão como a dele, estar em casa antes do pôr-do-sol era raro. E Ron perdera a conta de quantas vezes encontrara Hermione acordada às três da manhã, sentada junto à mesa da cozinha, rodeada por livros de capas grossas e pilhas de pergaminhos. Esperando por ele.

Naquelas ocasiões, sem dizer uma palavra, Ron despia sua capa, colocando-a no encosto da cadeira de frente para Hermione, e caminhava até o fogão enquanto ela se ocupava em juntar os livros e pergaminhos espalhados com um aceno da varinha, carregando-os para fora do cômodo. Hermione sempre estava de volta exatos quinze minutos depois, vestindo uma camisola comprida e com seus longos cabelos castanhos presos numa trança frouxa. Ela encontrava a mesa posta, com chá e biscoitos, e ambos sorriam e conversavam sobre como passaram o dia.

Ron estranhou muito a noite em que chegou pouco depois da uma da manhã e encontrou Hermione na cozinha, os cotovelos apoiados na mesa de madeira, mas sem nem um único livro ou pergaminho ao alcance de suas mãos que, pálidas e imaculadas, seguravam uma caneca de chá. Estranhou ainda mais quando ela abriu um sorriso de alívio ao vê-lo e largou a caneca de lado para enlaçar seu pescoço com um abraço forte. Então, quando ela o soltou e eles se encararam em silêncio, Ron sabia que haveria novas marcas a partir daquele dia e que ele teria de se acostumar a elas também.

Hoje, Ron podia dizer que até gostava das novas olheiras escuras que havia sob os olhos de Hermione, porque a razão delas não era apenas noites em claro atrás de livros com nomes complicados ou versões revisadas e ampliadas de _Hogwarts, Uma História_. Agora, Hermione andava para cima e para baixo com exemplares de revistas trouxas de títulos sugestivos como _Mães Modernas_ ou _Bebê & Criança_.

E Ron achava que não havia imagem mais bela no mundo todo do que encontrar Hermione sentada junto à mesa da cozinha, tricotando gorrinhos e meias, sorrindo de uma maneira que não poderia ser exprimida em palavras, mas que ele sabia se chamar amor.

* * *

_Dedicada à __**Camila 'Pottah' Rocha**__, grifa até o último fio de cabelo fora do lugar e que ama a sua maneira cada um desses casais.  
**F**__**eliz Aniversário**__ (atrasado), Réri! _

* * *

**NA.:** Simplezinha, né? A idéia veio num domingo à tarde quando cheguei à conclusão de que uma _porrada_ de personagens de Harry Potter tinha algum tipo de marca ou cicatriz. Então resolvi escrever algo com os meus casais favoritos do livro e saiu isso aí. As partes do Remus e do Sirius, que surpresa, foram quase um espirro de tão fáceis. O trecho do Draco também foi simples. Hermione falando do Ron não deu tanto trabalho; em compensação, eu suei frio para fazer ele falando dela. A última cena escrita foi a do Harry com relação ao Draco, que eu enrolei um pouco para terminar, mas que fluiu relativamente bem. xD 

**(x)** Comentários me deixam feliz. E quando estou feliz eu sou uma boa pessoa e não mato personagens. Façam um fandom melhor, clique no botão azul e _submit review_!

* * *

**Agradecimentos:** A _Calíope Amphora_, grammar-nazi e beta-reader querida. E a _Lily Carroll_, que leu e gostou mais da parte do Ron, justamente aquela que deu mais dor de cabeça! Thanks, meninas! 


End file.
